ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon TUC: Buffy-Spike Relationship
First Encounter In the September of 1997, during Buffy's junior year at Sunnydale High, a long, leather jacket, bleach haired vampire named Spike attacked the school on a parent-teacher night. This was Buffy's first run in with a man whom she would be long acquainted with in many different scenarios. Throughout that year, Buffy would face many different trials somewhat because of Spike and his lover Drusilla. However, the first sign that Spike might harbor something more than an interest in Buffy's blood was towards the end of season two: "Becoming Part 2" (1998) introduced the first time Buffy and Spike would team-up to stop a big bad, which ironically was Buffy's vampire with a soul boyfriend, Angel, whom also happened to have a frenemy rivalry with Spike as his evil self, Angelus. Because Buffy and Angel had sex, this one moment of true happiness took his soul and turned him into his former demon self, and Angelus was hell bent on sending the world to a hell dimension, which Spike ironically opposed. This decision to help Buffy would only begin a long road to misery, pain, and even romance. Spike's Inability to Kill and Feelings For Buffy Season Four: The Chip Two years after Angelus' plan to send the world hell had been thwarted by Buffy and a little help from Spike, Buffy found herself in college, UC Sunnydale. While she adjusted to the young adult life, Spike and Harmony (a girl who disliked Buffy in high-school) searched for a special ring that would make him immune to the harmful rays of sunlight and used it against Buffy. To no avail, though, Spike was defeated and once again found himself searching for a new way to ruin Buffy's life; however, little known to most of UC Sunnydale's student population and Spike, a group of military men whom also happened to fight demons captured Spike and kept him in a demon holding cell with many other demons caught on this militia's conquests. Luckily, Spike escaped, but he hadn't quite escaped with no scars. Spike actually had been implanted with a microchip in his head that left him unable to attack any humans, and this chip served as an electric collar of sorts, ensuring Spike could harm no innocents. Season four also introduced the first Buffy and Spike kiss, when Willow, heartbroken and miserable, cast a spell that made people do exactly as she said. This spell has consequences and caused Spike and Buffy to "fall in love". However, the spell was broken and everything wore off, the effects of this spell left many questions regarding Buffy and Spike. But Spike managed to find some solace in this newfound barrier to his evil deeds: Adam. Adam was not only the big bad of season four but also a direct access to The Initiative, which is where these strange military men made Spike and inadequate foe among not only Buffy but also fellow demons. Spike's agreement to help Adam suggested the possibility this chip would be later removed if he helped kill the slayer. Sadly, Spike wound up betraying Adam, who revealed he wasn't going to really help Spike rid himself of the chip. Season Five: Spike's Puppy Love In season five, Buffy and her friends enjoyed the simple life for the most part, until Buffy's sister Dawn came into the picture and changed everything. Dawn was revealed to be the key, and a vengeful God was looking for this key to open a portal back to her hell dimension. Because Spike was pretty much useless in harming humans, he eventually tagged along with a very unhappy Buffy to fight demons, which Spike actually could harm. Spike had been jealous of Buffy's beau and ex-army man, Riley Finn, and had been searching for any possible way to ruin this relationship. So when the time came that Spike caught a depressed Riley letting a vampire feed off him, he immediately found leverage to use and hopefully win the slayer's heart. Buffy's disgust with Riley and while her cold, dismissive attitude pushed Riley away, Spike soaked in all the drama because his feelings for her were starting to grow and become much more apparent. When Riley left Buffy, it didn't take Spike long to confess his feelings for her, in a situation that left very little good. This bad decision on Spike's part left Buffy with no other choice but to barricade him from her life. Her distaste for Spike had grown to an even higher position than before, and it only left her more reason to want to punch him. Without seeing the real Buffy, Spike found someone who could create a robot that looked and talked exactly like Buffy, and this robot became a sex toy in Spike's life. When Buffy discovered what Spike had, she was instantly repulsed, but Spike had been kidnapped by Glory (the God looking for her "key") and assumed Spike was in fact the source of her desires. Buffy stormed in and rescued the poor vampire, and she actually had a new found respect for Spike, after she discovered that Spike wouldn't confess who the real key actually was. Buffy's relationship with Spike had increased to an appreciation among one another, and Spike even fought by Buffy's side during the season finale "The Gift". And when Buffy died to save her sister and the world, Spike was seen grieving near her dead body, crying and hurt. Season Six: Spike and Buffy's Romance When Buffy was brought back from the dead, her first encounter with Spike left Spike shocked and happy. Spike even admitted to knowing how long Buffy had been gone, stating that "Hundred forty-seven days yesterday. Uh...hundred forty-eight today, except today doesn't count, does it" (After Life). The fact that Spike counts the days instead of weeks and months speaks volumes about his love for Buffy. Throughout the season, Buffy and Spike engage in a sexual relationship, which Buffy breaks off because she doesn't really love him and admits to just using him. Spike has a hard time accepting this and attempts to rape Buffy towards the end of the season, but Buffy manages to stop him. Because of this awful decision, Spike decides to leave Sunnydale and goes to gain his soul back to truly win Buffy's heart. Season Seven: Spike's Insanity and the Mutual Respect Between Buffy and Him When Buffy firsts runs into Spike in season seven, she finds him in the newly built Sunnydale High basement. Spike is shown crazy and talking to invisible people. When Buffy helps a girl who can see things that admits she's going to die, the girl, at the end of the episode, forewarns Spike that "Someday she'll tell you" (Help). Throughout season seven, Buffy and Spike remain good friends, as Buffy is too busy trying to train a bunch of potential slayers; but she admits that she still needs Spike around in her life. In fact, when Giles, Buffy's watcher, devises a plan to rid the group of Spike, Buffy finds herself enraged and even shuts Giles out. Her devotion to Spike is shown to back to the way it was similar to the final episodes of season five. Towards the end of the season, Buffy and Spike grow closer, but Spike sacrifices himself for everyone else, and Buffy even admits to loving him but Spike denies this comment by replying "No you don't, but thanks for saying it" (Chosen). Spike burn from a skeleton to ash, protecting Buffy and the scoobies, and the girl's vision manifests into a reality. Trivia *Both clawed their way out of a grave. *Spike later is revived in Buffy's sister show, Angel. Gallery Buffy and Spike.jpg|Buffy and Spike, Season Six Spuffy.png|Buffy and Spike Kiss in season six's "Once More With Feeling" Category:Relationships Category:The Users Challenge